The present invention relates generally to packages, and more particularly to a master package including utility packages containing absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles such as panty liners, feminine napkins and tampons are frequently carried about in purses, backpacks and briefcases until needed. Typically, the articles are put in these containers loose. Unfortunately, these containers do not always provide a hygienic environment for the articles, and thus the articles can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the articles can become scattered about in the containers so they are difficult to find when needed.
In the past, specifically designed pouches have been distributed for holding several absorbent articles at a time. These pouches reduce contact between the articles and potentially non-hygienic environments, and make the articles easier to find when needed. The pouches are made from durable materials such as heavy vinyl so they can be reused, but reuse necessitates the pouches be refilled from time to time. Further, the pouches frequently become non-hygienic after extended use, requiring them to be cleaned or discarded and replaced.
To avoid these problems, some persons use clear plastic sandwich bags to hold the articles. These bags usually maintain a hygienic environment for the articles and make the articles easier to find when needed. Although the bags must be filled from time to time, they are readily disposable and replaceable thereby reducing some of the concerns and inconveniences caused by extended use. However, because the bags are transparent, they permit the contents of the bags to be viewed. Some users desire more discreet packaging. Thus, there is a need for a discreet, disposable and economical recloseable package for holding several articles at a time.
One type of packaging which meets the previously mentioned need is described in a co-assigned U.S. patent application, entitled xe2x80x9cPackage for Absorbent Articlesxe2x80x9d, filed Nov. 15, 2000, and identified as KCC 4728, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This packaging includes a pocket for holding the articles and a opening for withdrawing articles from the pocket when needed. Further, the packaging includes a flap for selectively covering the opening. The flap has an adhesive closure for holding the flap against the pocket when covering the opening. The size of the packaging is suitable for carrying in a purse, backpack or briefcase, but is not economically sized for general retail. Further, the packaging has an appropriate durability for consumer use but is not sufficiently durable for distribution to retail sites. Thus, there is a need for durable master packaging sized for holding several utility packages.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a master package comprising a plurality of utility packages. Each of the utility packages includes a plurality of absorbent articles and utility packaging. The utility packaging includes a flexible pocket having a hollow interior sized and shaped for receiving the plurality of absorbent articles and a recloseable opening extending into the hollow interior of the pocket sized and shaped for permitting at least one of the plurality of articles to be withdrawn from the hollow interior of the pocket. The master package also includes removable master packaging surrounding the plurality of utility packages having a hollow interior sized and shaped for receiving the plurality of utility packages.
Other features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.